


All I Need

by mjamieson14



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, F/M, Fluff, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates, Vampire!Caroline, hybrid!Klaus, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjamieson14/pseuds/mjamieson14
Summary: In which I vaguely follow TVD cannon and write the soulmate/werewolf mating AU which absolutely no one asked for.ORThe one in which Klaus finds his soulmate, gets bitten, hides his mating mark from her and waits for the day she'll let him give her one back. Fluffy, mildly angsty slow burn with possible super hot hybrid smut in later chapters.





	1. In which Klaus gets a bitemark

**Author's Note:**

> I completely ignore cannon and traditional a/b/o troupes when it fits my narrative. Sorry! I hope you can just overlook and roll with it.

Klaus couldn’t quite pinpoint why he found himself stepping past Matt and into the Forbes’ house. In truth, he couldn’t pinpoint why he had stepped onto the porch, or the street, or even left the manor in the first place. It was a strange kind of compulsion pulling deep in his chest, but certainly eased with every step towards her that he took. What was clear was that it wasn’t him, but his newly awakened wolf. They were still learning to co-exist, playing a constant game of tug-of-war to figure out who would have control for the moment.

It had been rough in the beginning. At first he thought that he was going mad, feeling two different emotions at once and never being quite as sure in his decisions. The witch said that it was his curse to bare, never truly feeling comfortable in his skin again - a punishment for upsetting the course of nature. Klaus had left her alive just long enough to exhaust her knowledge, before Mystic Falls had called him back. He’d find a better one just as soon as he had a spare minute.

He could hear her breathing through the thin wall to her bedroom, her rasping breath laboured even in her sleep. Klaus paused before pushing through the doorframe, taking silent steps so as not to wake her. Gazing down at her face, he didn’t care whether or not she died. Not really. 

Sure, she was pretty. Beautiful even, and very much his type. He could see it, even through her hollowed, sickened skin. It made him a little weary, just how attractive he found her even in this state. He’d lived one thousand years, and he’d had many a pretty girl decorate his bed before he’d removed their hearts. So why the incessant tug in his chest. His wolf wasn’t speaking in a discernible language, just pulling him to her relentlessly. He peeled his jacket off, draped it on the seat of her vanity and moved closer.

“Caroline?” He breathed quietly, sitting on the side of her bed.

She stirred awake, eyes catching his immediately. At first she said nothing, just meeting his gaze with a steady and questioning view. She then murmured “Are you going to kill me?” Even in the dim, yellow light it was clear how pale she was. Drained of colour, and so different from how she’d looked just a few hours earlier when he’d seen her with Tyler. Klaus tilted his head. Not so much at her words, but at his physical reaction to them. As she spoke, he felt his chest tighten, heart rate speeding up when it had no business to. She sounded weak, fragile even.

He answered quickly, “On your birthday? You really think that low of me?”

“Yes.” Caroline answered without hesitation. She met his gaze, and held it. How enticing. Fascinating even. Klaus tilted his head, working his mind around the spirit she held even on her deathbed. How rare it was to find one so young who wasn’t afraid of him.

Ignoring her words, he reached over and pulled her bedsheets from her shoulder, careful not to skim the irritated skin. It was clear her fever was reaching a pitch, covering her forehead in a thin sweat even though her body shivered visibly beneath the sheets. Oblivious to the way she flinched away from the cool air, Klaus sighed and inspected the gory sight with a clinical eye. In comparison to the things he had seen and done, it was but an angry scratch. And yet Klaus felt dread looking at it - a deep and desperate pit at the bottom of his stomach which hadn’t felt so cavernous since Mikael was put down. In Klaus’ defence, he’d never seen a late-stage werewolf bite up close before.

“That looks bad.” He felt himself saying. “My apologies, you’re what’s known as collateral damage. It’s nothing personal.” Tyler. Bloody Tyler. Klaus sniffed the air softly. He had definitely been here - in this room - but not recently. What a pity, to subject the girl to such a torture and have no payoff. The whole exercise was to punish Tyler, to show him just how inferior he was against the hybrid sire.

Caroline was watching him again. He could see how much effort it took to keep her eyes open, and yet she fought. Admirable. He couldn’t help but think she’d make a wonderful foot soldier, with a spirit like that.

He looked away first, gaze dropping to the silver charm bracelet hanging around her wrist. A small heart charm with an engraved T sat, slightly scuffed and dulled by wear. His fingertips danced over it of their own accord. “I love birthdays.”

She scoffed and let her eyes fall to her wrist too. “Yeah.” She sighed. The pain in her wound was burning hot, already having spread through her upper arm and chest. It made her voice crack, and while she wished to cry and shift to find some relief, her muscles wouldn’t move on command anymore. Most of all, she wanted her mom, or Matt, or anyone else, really. She didn’t want to die alone with him. In the end though, it didn’t really matter. She’d said everything which needed to be said. She could feel it coming soon. “Aren’t you like, a billion or something?"

Klaus smirked, gaze travelling back to her face. He admired her, with her blonde curls and sharp cheekbones even this close to death. “You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline.” He schooled. “Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions.”

“No.” Her face changed. Hardened as she held his gaze. “I’m dying.”

Klaus’ stomach twisted sharply. How odd. He frowned, looking down at his own body. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, and yet he felt… something. He felt something other than anger and pride, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. “And I could let you. Die. If that’s what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I’ve thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told.” He murmured, shifting closer. He could smell the subtle fragrance of her. Of the sheets she lay on, the clothes she wore and the room she’d come to live in. It was foreign to him, but not unwelcome, even with the smell of soured blood seeping from her wound. On the contrary it was addictive, and too faint for his liking. Klaus wanted to press his face a little closer, run it along her neck where it was the strongest, or maybe inhale on her pillows where it was long-standing. Her lips parted as he spoke, her brow furrowing deeper in reaction. Klaus experimented, leaning in a little closer and feeling his heart speed up double time. His mind couldn’t rationalise, but just inches from her face Klaus realised that he didn’t want her to die in front of him. Maybe not at all, actually. Even this close, almost nose to nose, the wolf in him was pushing harder than ever to gain some control. Klaus pressed it down to be dealt with later. “But I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He paused, feeling her breath fan out over his face. “There is a whole world, out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays.” He watched as her eyes shone while he quietened the instinct to reach out and touch her, comfort her. Klaus didn’t do that. Not for just anyone. 

Caroline didn’t say anything and Klaus ground his teeth together. His eyes flitted to her bite, ever growing. He almost felt guilty, but quickly shook the feelings away. She still didn’t say a word. “All you have to do is ask.” He added.

Lip shaking, it was clear that she was holding back tears. Trying her best, even under the circumstances, to stay composed. Caroline watched his features soften, eyes urging her for an answer, any answer. She thought of her less than perfect life, of all the things she had wanted before she was turned - a prom, graduation, college, marriage, kids and grandkids of her own. When she became a vampire, parts of the list became impossible. Now the promise of the other half was fading. “I don’t wanna die.”

Klaus let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. He reached out for her, curving a gentle hand around the back of her head. He was careful not to touch her wound, but still pulled her up, slotting himself against her back so that she could lean against him. He felt the burning hot fever of her skin even through his clothes. With the shift of fabric and the smallest whimper, her forehead came to fit under his chin. In any other circumstance, he’d have loathed this gentle embrace, but the sparks he felt touching her skin were exhilarating. Wild, even. He made a mental note to experiment more with werewolf bites, but with more disposable candidates. Klaus tugged his sleeve up, careful not to jolt her anymore than necessary. Exposing the bare skin of his forearm, he set it in front of her mouth and rested his cheek against her hair, breathing in the smell of her. After just a moment, he felt her blunt human teeth press against the skin of his wrist. A voice in his head was blunt and unwavering. His wolf had finally learned to talk - _he wanted her to bite._ **Needed** her to bite even. With every second that ticked by Klaus felt the electricity sizzling over his skin, the clawing of an internal battle getting more and more unbearable, so unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. 

“There you go, sweetheart. Have at it.” He encouraged, strained and husky but still stroking gently down blonde locks with his free arm. As if in slow motion, Klaus felt her fangs extend and rest against his skin. _Yes yes yes yes yes yes_.

Then she bit down. And the whole world went white.

 

* * *

 

 

When Klaus awoke he was first aware of the heat against his body. His chest to her back, hands interlinked, head cushioned by copious pillows. It took him a moment to piece things together, to ensure that he was awake and that last night was not a very vivid dream. His wolf roared deep inside him, and it took a great deal of self-restraint to mitigate the sound to a pleased grumble into the pillow. He tightened his arms around her frame, eyes flitting open to peer down on the now unblemished skin of her shoulder before squeezing closed. It’s been a long time since he had a body in bed with him, too long, perhaps. 

The feeling of her fangs sinking into his skin had been sheer, unadulterated and frankly, too-good-to-have-the-door-open bliss. The memory alone took his breath away, chest tightening with want and arousal. 

Yet the morning sunlight was streaming in through unclosed curtains and so Klaus sighed, accepted his fate and opened his eyes to glance at her small frame still covered by bedsheets. Beyond the line of her shoulders, he could see the pearly white of scar tissue raised above the skin of his forearm. A new decoration, a claim and a mating mark healed delicately upon the skin of his wrist. He felt the draw. To pull her up against him, inhale her air and merge their bodies together. Of course he did. But he had known for a long time now what finding a mate would feel like, and he’d had a long time to strategise his response.

He knew that awakening his wolf would mean finding her, eventually. It was too common a part of the folklore to be false. Besides, he had seen it happen again and again hundreds of years ago, when he freely watched the werewolf colony. One day a wolf would find their match, and from there on out be inseparable under their deaths. He hadn’t expected it to happen quite so fast after he’d turned, but Caroline was pretty, innocent and fiery, and entirely what the demons in him would find attractive. And best of all, she was already as immortal as he was.

For the first few hundred years he’d planned to kill his mate. A mate was a weakness and a distraction. Yet, throughout his years of experimenting, tearing apart and torturing soulmates, seeing just how much one could endure before the other passed or went mad from the torment, Klaus had somewhat warmed to the idea. Because if what he’d learned about their unwavering devotion to one another - even in the face of the greatest terrors on earth - was true, Klaus’ soulmate would have that same devotion to him, and his cause. Now, shifting to gaze at her soft features, kissed by the steaks of sunlight escaping past the blinds, he knew he couldn’t have hurt her, even if it had been his plan all along. This was his mate, of that he was sure. His wolf was yearning, but uncharacteristically pleased, pressing hard against his consciousness to be allowed free reign. He would not allow it, however. Not yet. Not until she understood.

Cradling the baby vampire in his arms, Klaus wondered how he hadn’t guessed it yesterday. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind until he’d been coming down from his euphoric high, regaining his vision and watching his bite mark heal quickly - even by hybrid standards - to scar his otherwise unmarred skin. He could feel her, in every sense of the word. Feel the electricity where their skin still touched, count her heartbeats as well as he could count his own and best of all, feel through every pore in his body that she was satiated and content, dreaming on another plain.

It made sense now. The pull to the house, to her room, to her. The incessant need to get her to bite him. And now, the incessant need to sink his teeth into her, merge their bodies and consummate their mating. But not yet. Minutes passed by as Klaus unwound his fingers from hers at a snail’s pace, before extracting his arms from around her as well. He sat in her bed for a little while after that, listening to her steady breathing and watching the sun move across her skin. Yes, Caroline fit the bill.

In her slumber she murmured at the loss, a grumpy pout on her lips. It made him soften, eyes drinking in as much as possible and committing it to memory, from the crumpled curls on her pillow to someone else’s bracelet on her wrist. It bothered him greatly. Certainly enough to rectify the situation immediately even if it meant leaving before she awoke.

He slowly extracted himself from her bed, pulled his jacket back on and picked up her t-shirt for good measure, a flimsy thing from the laundry bin which was drenched in her scent. Pressing his nose against it was inevitable as he stood by the doorframe, his wolf roaring in delight and pressing a grin to his face. He wanted her. All of her. But Klaus had thought it through. He’d wait until she was every bit as desperate and yearning as he was. Wait until she gave herself to him willingly and unconditionally. And then they would rule over all.

And until then, he’d protect her with every fibre of his being. After all, the king had finally found his queen.


	2. In which they dance at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for a multi-fic. Well strap in for the SLOWEST of slow burns - like this is literally 3.5k of filler. Enjoy!

By the time Klaus returned, the sun was high in the sky and the forest buzzed with activity while the Forbes’ house was still and calm in sharp contrast. Approaching the porch with crunching strides, he could hear just one heartbeat inside. While Liz had been reluctant to leave her daughter after such an event, he had ensured that urgent work matters had to be seen to by the sheriff.

Opening the unlocked door gently, Klaus stepped through the threshold and into the shade. He was careful to close it silently behind him, relishing the tingling in his bones at the impatience of his wolf. It was biting, pressing against the surface, stirring up a flutter in his heartbeat and urging him to go to her. Klaus’ smirked to himself, ran a hand through his hair and turned on his heels to move quietly down the corridor to her room.

She was exactly as he had left her, a vision half-covered by her bedsheets. A low rumble escaped from Klaus’ chest before he caught himself, electric energy flooding through his limbs. It drew him to her, tempting him to _touch_ and _smell_ and _taste_. How inconvenient and illogical his wolf could be. And yet he found himself perching lightly upon the edge of her bed, leaning over to glimpse at her soft features. It was only when he found his hand reaching up to stroke stray hair away from her face that Klaus pushed himself up off the bed, and out of her room in a flash. Standing in the kitchen, he checked himself. His wolf was right under his fingertips telling him to claim and bite and take. Klaus pressed his forehead against the fridge, jaw tight as he swallowed down his urges.

He could hear the rustle of sheets in the next room as Caroline yawned herself awake. Thinking fast, Klaus yanked open the fridge door and hid his face in it as his eyes returned to their normal hazel colour.

Caroline practically leapt out of bed, chest bursting with energy which she was quick to link to hybrid blood. Well, that and the beautiful day outside. Padding barefoot down the hallway in her pyjamas, she felt good. _Really good_. “Mom?” She called, curving around the doorframe and into the kitchen.

Klaus shut the fridge quickly, pulling out bacon and eggs as he went and enjoying the way she visibly startled.

“What are you doing here? And-” Caroline squeaked, taking a step back and covering her chest where the skin was exposed by her thin tank top.

Dimples broke out on his cheeks as Klaus watched her gawk. “You need to eat, love. You had quite the trauma.” Setting the ingredients on the counter, Klaus opened the cabinet under the stove. Sure enough, he pulled out the frying pan. Of course Caroline would have a logically organised kitchen.

“Because of you.” She hissed, stomping back down the corridor to her room and yanking a cardigan on.

“Now now, Caroline.” He called, mildly amused at his wolf’s disgruntlement at her turning her back to him. “Need I remind you that if it weren’t for my charity, your mother would be planning a funeral right now."

Caroline was in front of him in a flash, slapping his hand away from where it reached for the eggs. Her brow creased and she glared into his eyes, chin up and unafraid. “My mom. Where is she?”

“She’s safe, sweetheart. Work called.” Klaus raised an eyebrow and swerved around her to grab three eggs in one hand.

It didn’t go unnoticed by her. Watching him crack them on the side of the pan, Caroline snapped back. “Don’t call me that. Why are you here?”

“Believe it or not, I don’t have to answer you, Caroline.” Klaus moved to the bin, and then back again to lay down raw bacon strips.

As he brushed past, Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning against the island. She watched him play chef for a minute. “Fine. Tell me what you want and then leave.”

“What I want?” He repeated.

“Yes.” She sighed. “You saved me. I owe you. What do you want?”

Klaus pulled a spatula from thin air and seemed all too focused on the food. It irritated her. How rude of him to intrude on her house, steal her food and then refuse her his full attention.

Then eyes met hers, as though he could read her mind. “An interesting take. Well in truth, I wouldn’t say no to a date.”

“A date. Seriously?!”

“Yes.” The smile evident in his voice. “I would like a date. Tonight, at the Founder’s Ball.”

“I have a boyfriend.” Caroline quipped.

“You have an inconvenience.”

“Are you threatening him?”

Now it was Klaus’ turn to roll his eyes. His teeth ground together at just how deliciously difficult she could be. “Not at all, love. I’m merely suggesting that if Tyler hadn’t made me upset in the first place, you wouldn’t find yourself indebted to me."

“I’m not going on a date with you.”

His wolf rumbled in his bones. “Caroline.” A gruff voice warned, eyes with golden flecks meeting hers.

“No! What is wrong with you-"

“Caroline.” He set down the spatula.

“I can’t belie-“

In a flash Klaus was in front of her, an arm on either side of her torso keeping her pinned against the counter. “Come out with me tonight.” He ordered, instead of asked. Yet, he was careful not to compel her, focusing on the blush in her cheeks and the line of her lips as he tacked on a “please.” In his stomach, Klaus could feel that deep pit of dread beginning to stir at her rejection.

Caroline snorted and shook her head _absolutely not._ Yet she sighed instead of saying no, feeling a soft kind of sadness deep in her chest. Fingertips dancing along the sleeves of her cardigan, she sighed and glanced back at him. His lips slightly parted and not terribly far away from hers, shoulders hunched as if he was trying to control himself. That look did something to her. He was so damn _hot_. _But this can’t happen._ With a sharp intake of breath, she met his eyes. They were soft, pleading and all of a sudden she couldn’t say what she had originally intended to. She owed him too much. “I will go to the ball.” She spoke, watching as Klaus immediately grinned, the switch turning so fast that he looked like a maniac. Caroline shot her hands out to his chest, pushing him away from her to stand independently. “You are not allowed to pick me up. I will find my own way there and we can talk. It is not a date.” She clarified.

Yet Klaus’ grin remained as he sauntered back to the stove, flipping the contents a few times before setting it on a plate. Placing the plate in front of her, Klaus murmured an “I’ll see you there,” before reaching into his jacket pocket with an uncharacteristic forgetfulness and pulling out a thin blue case with a thick white ribbon wrapped around it. “And a belated happy birthday, love.”

And with the wind rush of the front door shutting, he was gone. Caroline stood alone in the kitchen, glancing around with her lips parted before perching herself on a stool and reading the card attached to the present he had just handed her. _“From Klaus.”_

While she tugged at the ribbon tails, Caroline dug into the bacon omelette with her other hand.

* * *

 

 

“He made you breakfast?!” While Caroline hadn’t developed the ability to see through a telephone, she could just tell that Elena’s eyebrows could not have moved any higher.

“Why are you not more concerned about the diamonds, the _literal_ diamonds he bought me?!” Caroline hissed into her mobile.

“Klaus is pretentious and definitely has a crush on you, of course he’d buy you diamonds-” Elena drawled. Caroline scoffed at that, as if 1,000 year old hybrids had crushes like high schoolers. “-but make you breakfast?! He’s up to something.”

Caroline sighed, sitting down on her bed and stroking over the jewellery case absentmindedly. She had stared at the sparkling gems for long enough before snapping the case shut. Of course she couldn’t actually accept the gift, even if it was totally gorgeous and would probably pay for her college tuition. “I know. But I don’t know what.”

“I don’t like this, Care. Are you sure you have to go tonight?”

“Elena, it’s a founding family event and I’m Miss Mystic Falls. Yes, I have to go. And so do you.”

It was Elena’s turn to sigh this time. “But I mean with him? It’s not too late to just call Matt.”

“Matt’s going with Rebekah.” The _‘god, what is he thinking?’_ was left unsaid.

“No way-” Elena started, but was rudely cut off by the doorbell.

Caroline sat up sharply. No one had texted her that they were coming over, and her mother never came home early on a working day. _Odd_. “Give me a second. I have to get that.”

It was a beautiful day, and Caroline was looking forward to sitting outside and feeling the sun on her skin. With every moment that ticked by, the reality set in - she almost died yesterday. Well, ceased to exist, at least. That thought sat heavy with her, and the whole situation felt raw, complicated and sickening. She didn’t want to deal with it yet. And so Caroline ignored it, skipping down the hallway, phone glued to her ear. Approaching the glass pane, she found a smiling brunette with a wide face and too many bags hooked on her arms.

Opening the door, Caroline was sure to take a step back, as far into the house as would be socially acceptable.

“Hi! You must be Caroline!” She yapped happily, brushing past the blonde and quickly dropping the bags. An inhale confirmed - definitely human then.

“Uh, yeah. And you are?”

“Stacy! And this is Addison.” Stacy turned back to her, remarkably springy on her feet despite her small frame. As Caroline looked around for an accomplice, Stacy stomped back to the door and yelled out an “Addison?!”

Within just a few seconds a second brunette rushed through the door, this time carting two sizeable suitcases behind her which she parked in the middle of the hallway, effectively blocking the way out.

Caroline looked between them. Vapidly, they stared back with matching smiles. Neither of them moved. Gently, the blonde took a step back and into her house, already thinking about the likelihood of the back door being unlocked for a quick escape. “I’m sorry, why are you here?”

“You weren’t expecting us?” The second said, her brow furrowing in confusion, before looking to Stacy.

“We’re your team.” Stacy answered, maintaining her grin. She spoke confidently and clasped her hands behind her back proudly.

It took a second for the words to sink in. Caroline noted how neither of them moved a muscle - they were definitely not there to kill her. “My team?!”

“Skin, nails, hair and makeup. For tonight? Your team?” Addison explained, an uncertain tone taking over as her eyes narrowed. As Caroline held her silence and confused expression - she never could hide her emotions - Addison looked equally as puzzled.

Eventually the blonde shrugged apologetically. “Who sent you here?”

Stacy fielded that one. “I don’t remember.” So she was compelled then. _Fantastic_.

“Are you being paid?” Caroline sighed, rubbing her temples and frankly wishing she’d never woken up at all.

“Yes. And I was told to tell you that it’s non-refundable.” Stacy smiled sweetly.

“You’re sure? He’s definitely paying you?”

Addison jumped in then. “Yes, it was transferred hours ago.”

Caroline sighed, before gathering herself and stepping forwards with a renewed sense of purpose. “And did he give you a contact number at all?”

* * *

 

 

It had been a quiet day - for him at least - mostly wandering through the woods and trying to avoid both the bustle of party-planning Elijah was conducting in the manor and Caroline’s phone calls. Klaus spent his time looking at his new scar, risen and completely unmissable on his forearm. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. Of course, there are worse things than bites to have permanently marked on your skin and Klaus was no stranger to tattoos while he was alive, and yet the mark irked him a little. She was supposed to have one too - his teeth permanently etched on her skin. Klaus supposed he’d never really like his mark until he saw it mirrored in hers. Its pearly sheen certainly contented his wolf, who reared up whenever Klaus stroked over it. He’d been trying his best to communicate with his wolf - to get it to speak in plain English again, or even give him decipherable emotions. It had resisted, and had been resisting hour after hour. He could feel it settle against his bones, very much awake but unwilling to cooperate. Regular werewolves only felt the split between them and their wolves on full moons, and his hybrids never felt it - of this he was sure. So why did his wolf feel so foreign and unlike himself?

And so Klaus had torn a few trees apart and returned home before nightfall. If this was his curse, he would find a way to undo it. And yet as guests filtered into the manor, it was the last thing on his mind. Elijah had done a spectacular job (as he always did) from the catering to the decor, and already a number of locals had come up to schmooze with he and his siblings. It was entertaining in truth, the way humans fell over themselves to get close to them. Klaus was on his third glass of wine, listening to the town treasurer explain the current funding situation to Elijah when he _felt_ her step into his property.

It was an immediate warmth in his chest, and then in his wrist, only increasing as he travelled through the throngs of townsfolk to the front door. Sure enough, she was only a few steps past the threshold when he caught her eye. He could feel his wolf now, right up against his skin and positively preening. She was _stunning_ in the dress he had chosen for her, with her hair tied back exposing clear skin and sparkling diamonds.

Caroline held his gaze until he was just a step away from her. Throughout the day her jitters had only increased, and now standing in front of him it took all of her focus to not shake like a leaf. It should have been easy to relax, what with the manicure, pedicure, hair styling, makeup artistry, massage and on top of it all having the perfect dress sent to her house (though she’d never admit it). But Caroline couldn’t relax in the knowledge that it was Klaus who did all that for her. In fact, it set her on edge.

“Good evening.” He murmured.

With the deep breath Caroline inhaled came the smell of him. Spiced leather permeating from his pulse point, and _god_ she wanted a bite. She’d already eaten just a few hours before, and so her instant hunger jolted through her skin like electricity. “I need a drink.” She said in his direction, walking quickly past him to avoid another jolt of hunger.

It was only when she had a glass in hand that she felt a presence behind her. Without turning around, Caroline just knew.

“Stacy called.” Klaus murmured as he stepped up to her side at the bar. He glanced down at her face, though he hoped to have a far closer inspection of the work he’d paid for later. “She said that you were a model client.”

Caroline didn’t turn to him, instead keeping her gaze firmly on her wine glass as she replied. “So you’re checking up on me now? Getting a report?”

“On the contrary, I didn’t ask her to call me.”

“But you compelled her to come to my house.”

Klaus’ dimples were on full display now. “I paid good money to have her fit you in.”

That was when Caroline set her glass on the bar and squared her shoulders to look at him. She couldn’t deny that he looked gorgeous, but then again she never could say no to a man in a tux. Ignoring the flutterings in her stomach, she replied “So she told me. Why?”

She watched as Klaus shrugged one shoulder, setting his glass next to hers and leaning up against the bar. “Because I knew that you’d send her away if I didn’t.”

Even against the bustle of the room, the soft string quartet playing in the far corner and the clinking of glasses as the bartenders danced around one another, Caroline could hear the honesty in his voice. In truth, she’d loved being pampered, even if it had meant cancelling on the shopping trip with Elena and Bonnie she’d been planning. She’d loved not having to make all of the decisions, and of course while she had still specified to each stylist exactly what she wanted, they had delivered on her expectations and then exceeded them.

Eyes wandering down the sharp edges of his jawline, Caroline tried to wrap her head around his words, but before she could muster a response he held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Klaus held his hand steady, even as her eyes darted around the room to see others pairing up. Tentatively, she slipped her hand - her freshly manicured hand, he noted - into his. Immediately Klaus felt the warmth, but above all, he felt the electricity which burst out over his skin when it met hers. He turned away, sure that his eyes must be at least partially golden with the closeness of his wolf, and god it took everything in him to reign it in enough to lead her out onto the dance floor. Taking a deep breath as the music started up, Klaus turned to face her taking her waist with his other hand.

She watched him with curiosity, slightly pouted lips and a furrowed brow he wished to smooth beneath his fingertips. Klaus said the first thing to come to mind, as he led them absentmindedly through the other dancing couples. “I’m glad you came.”

Truth be told, Caroline was a little flustered with the ease with which he was moving her, a gentle pressure on her waist which steered her expertly. His words barely registered, but thinking on her toes Caroline replied, “Well it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles.”

Klaus smirked, pulling her a smidgeon closer before his smile evaporated to broach the topic which had been playing on his mind. “I heard about your father.” He murmured into her ear, narrowly avoiding a collision with Rebekah and her human date. He felt her fingers tightening around hi, so loosened his grip as to give her more leeway. Their eyes met, and Klaus knew it was just a step too far. Her eyes were wide, like a startled deer before it sprints away. Klaus opened his mouth to sooth her, but was cut off.

“Don’t.” She bit, but the venom wasn’t directed at him. Everything was just too raw, too painful for her right now. She could feel her heart pounding as she tact on a “seriously.” Watching as he nodded softly, Caroline felt a little stronger, more powerful at being able to shut down a conversation.

Yet Klaus always surprised her, and as he twirled her around she caught the dimples re-appear on his cheeks. “Very well. Onto more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress.” He spoke as though he was commenting on the weather, and Caroline felt the smile curl on her lips. She was blushing - she always did when an attractive man gave her a compliment. A genuine compliment, not the creepy cat-calling stuff she had grown accused to.

It felt a lot like winning, watching her struggle to contain a very obvious grin. Klaus’ wolf was content and coherent now - close to the surface but quite happy to just hold her. Caroline looked away first, noting how pleased with himself he was. “I didn’t really have time to shop.”

“And the bracelet I gave you, whats your excuse for wearing that?” Klaus pulled her closer once again, tilting his head slightly. He’d noticed as soon as she was in his view - to his wolf, it felt of the upmost importance. And sure enough, there was no more childish and dulled silver chain on her wrist, but instead sparkling diamonds which caught the light with every step they danced. His bracelet. Not Tyler’s. And yes, that made him _and_ his wolf preen a little.

In truth, Caroline had pulled off Tyler’s chain the second she’d heard his voicemail about leaving town. Because _of course_ Tyler ran, Tyler had been running from his problems for all his life. And even last night when he had _literally_ almost killed her, Tyler was running away and playing the victim. She knew that it wasn’t his choice, and yet Caroline couldn’t find it in herself to forgive him yet. She also couldn’t find it in herself to explain to Klaus that Tyler had abandoned her, and the newly gifted diamonds went perfectly with the dress he’d chosen for her. Instead, she smiled gently, meeting his eyes once again.

“You know, you’re quite the dancer.” Klaus hummed, pulling her off to the outskirts of the dance floor now. Caroline almost rolled her eyes, as the string quartet launched into what had to be the final beats of the song.

“Well, I’ve had training.” She offered as he spun her under his arm. “I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls.”

Klaus caught her with both hands against her waist as a small round of applause grew from the crowd around them. “I know.” He murmured. _God_ , he wanted nothing more than to tighten his arms around her, breath in her air and keep her close, but the hands she sat on his chest suggested that that may not be an option.

She stared at him for a minute, completely oblivious to the people moving around them. Twice her lips threatened to say something, before closing again. Eventually, Caroline stepped back from him, letting their hands fall with a muttered “I need some air,” before she brushed past his shoulder and towards the open doors to the back garden.

Klaus let her, even counting out a ten second head-start before he followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and love for the last chapter! Goes without saying but the next chapter will be a lil bit more fluffy and action packed.


	3. In which Caroline gets mouthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I completely rewrite the scenes from 3x14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super snappy update because I've spent a long time looking at it and I'm ready for it to fly the nest, but the next may not be quite so fast. Apologies in advance for any mistakes - I don't have a beta and can't look at this chapter anymore (ahaha). Hope you enjoy!

Delicate strings of fairy lights illuminate the night, tangled around almost every tree outside of the manor. The hustle and bustle of the party still played on Caroline’s ears, but the cool air calmed her lungs and soothed her hunger. It was quiet out with only a few smokers lingering by the doorway and too engrossed in their own conversations to bother with her. 

She walked past them, heels clicking and catching on the rough paving as she put some distance between herself and the party. Curving around the side of the carriage and slowing to a stop by the side of a stallion, Caroline reached out a hand and stroked along the horses face, feeling the course, smooth hair underneath her fingertips. 

“You like horses.” He spoke from behind her. 

While Caroline didn’t visibly jump this time, she certainly hadn’t heard his approach. She spun around, pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders and was relieved to see that he was a few feet away. “I’m not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here.”  
  
“I fancy you.” Klaus replied with an impressive amount of nonchalance. She watched his lips pull up until dimples cut into his cheeks. “Is that so hard to believe?”  
  
“Yes.” She replied immediately, turning back to the horse to hide her blush.  
  
“Why? You’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re full of light.” Even from where he stood, Klaus could see the heat rising in her cheeks. He could _feel_ her heart pounding through the mark on his arm just as clearly as he could hear his own. Speaking honestly never bothered Klaus, but it didn’t come naturally to him anymore. He often found it to be the least direct route to fulfilling his ambitions. Yet watching his words soften her face, he felt as though he should be honest more often. “I enjoy you.”  
  
She considered his words for a moment, letting the stallion twist and press his head further into her hands. “Well I’m spoken for. By Tyler.”  
  
He could feel his wolf whining, but Klaus kept a straight face, turning his attention to his horse. “I thought you two ended things.”  
  
“Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him.” The blonde snapped back, not bothering to hide the roll of her eyes.  
  
“So you aren’t spoken for.” Klaus smirked, placating his wolf for now. He stepped closer and reached out to stroke at his horses nose. "You know, horses are the opposite of people. They’re loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favourite horse. He severed its head with a sword as a warning.”  
  
Caroline could smell him now, but only faintly as the rich smell of the horse danced between them. Even so, the faintness of him still made her teeth _hurt_ and she struggled to keep her fangs tucked away. “Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?” As a precautionary measure, she took a step back. Besides, she could see the stallion enjoying Klaus’ scratching far more than hers.  
  
“I’m afraid my relationship with my father was a bit more complex than yours.”  
  
“Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets. And to answer your question, yes I like horses.” Being away from the horse only cleared her lungs for an inhale full of his scent, along with the lingering scent of the humans from inside. Caroline was losing it, and fast. Her fangs pressed right up against her gums and her throat burned, coming on so quickly it frightened her. “But I also like people and they actually like me, so I’ll be inside.” And with that, Caroline turned her back and began to walk back towards the party. Yet with every step as she tried to wrestle down her monster, it seemed to grow in strength until she was sure that the veins under her eyes were blackened.

In his chest Klaus could feel a very faint and very foreign discomfort tightening his lungs. He knew immediately that it wasn’t his, because he’d been feeling little spurs all day - elation, confusion, nervousness, and now a strange brand of discomfort. “Caroline?” He called after her as she stopped walking. “I have a few other horses and a foal which would like a pet.” Klaus could see her shawl-covered back and few very rouge blonde curls which were illuminated by the fairy lights behind him. “Come on.” He coaxed, giving his stallion one last pat. “I’ll even let you feed them.”  
  
Caroline didn’t turn fully but instead twisted her head over her shoulder and looked down, trying her best to get herself under control. The burning in her throat was unlike anything she’d felt before. “Do you have…” She started, as Klaus stalked towards her. Reaching out tentatively, he caught her wrist and spun her around to face him. The electricity of his touch jolted through her, letting her shake away her monster for the time being. “I’m… uh-”

“Hungry?” Klaus suggested, intwining their hands and pulling her past the stallion and further into the garden. “Come.”

* * *

 

As soon as they had stepped into the stable block, Caroline felt more in control. The strong scent of the beasts helped sooth her urges a little and when Klaus dropped her hand and left her to gaze into the pen they’d stopped at, she preoccupied herself with doting on the creatures inside.  
  
“What are their names?” She asked softly, watching as the foal cuddled up to its mother. They were both lying down, but awake enough to glance in her direction. The foal was simply tiny, with spindly legs that looked far too long for its body.  
  
Klaus reappeared quickly, unlocking the door for her before pushing it open and leaving the blonde once again. “The mother is Demeter.” He called from around the corner, making some satisfying clinking sounds. “The foal is new, obviously. It doesn’t have one yet.”  
  
Caroline tip-toed into the stall, gently kneeling down beside the mother and taking care not to let her dress touch the ground. The horse stared back at her, indifferent to her presence despite the vulnerable newborn. _Well-handled, then._ Careful to not make sudden movements, Caroline reached out an open hand to the mother and let the mare sniff at her.  
  
“You can name it, if you like.” This time Caroline definitely jumped, as Klaus appeared right next to her.  
  
“Stop doing that.” She hissed quietly, but gratefully took the glass he offered. It was dark and promising, but before she could take a sip she mumbled out an “and that’s a stupid thing to say, I could call your baby Horsey McHorseface.”  
  
That made him chuckle. Caroline tried to ignore how satisfied it made her feel. She gulped at the blood, almost missing her mouth in her hunger. When she finally lowered the glass, it was empty.  
  
“Refill?”Klaus murmured, gently stroking over the foal’s face. Caroline hummed, passing her glass back to him. In exchange, Klaus opened his palm and handed her a collection of sugar cubes. ”Here - for her.” He nodded to the mare. “The foal is too young.”

He stood up and left the stall once more, leaving Caroline to separate the sugar cubes and offer one on a flat palm. The horse sniffed once before nuzzling in and taking the treat graciously. “So who keeps blood in a stable?” She called.

“I keep it everywhere. I find it’s best to keep it on hand.” His voice called back.  
  
Caroline settled herself, feeding the horse treats until her palms were empty. As the mare lost interest and laid her head back down to rest, Caroline sighed and stood, taking one step towards the doorframe before she realised that Klaus was leaning up against it. “You look like a princess.” He said, holding out the refilled glass to her.  
  
“I’m a monster in a ballgown.” She replied, taking it from him and drinking quickly again.  
  
Klaus eyed her, noticing how her veins didn’t even appear when blood slipped down her throat. Admiring just how much _control_ she had for a baby vampire. “You make a very pretty monster.”  
  
Caroline tilted her head to the side, only just recognising the ridiculousness of her attire for current activities. “What does that make you, then?”  
  
Klaus moved, taking a step back to let her leave the stall and pinch the glass from out of her hands. “I’m the king, love.” He smirked back. It felt good to have her like this, alone and too blood-high to be guarded around him. His wolf enjoyed her presence too, even if it yearned for so much more. He left her then, just long enough to place the glass in the sink as he realised that this was the closest to being agreeable that his wolf had been all day.  
  
As he returned, kicking stray hay out of the path on route, Caroline was just locking up the stall. For the first time since she entered the party, she felt satiated. The mare glanced up once again as the lock slid into place and Klaus clicked his tongue at her in goodbye. “She’s so beautiful.” Caroline sighed, turning away and beginning the walk back to the manor with Klaus by her side. “Tell me about them.”

Klaus laced his hands behind his back and watched the still shadows of the garden as they strolled through it. “Well, we have five horses. Three mares, one stallion, and the foal. We’ve had horses since before we were turned and we look after them, occasionally bringing another into the fold so they don’t interbreed.”  
  
With that, a silence grew between them. “That’s it?” Caroline asked.  
  
“We co-exist. They are as much a part of the family as I am. Do you ride?”  
  
Then Caroline felt a shift in her jaws, almost like she was hungry _again_. “When I was younger, not for a few years.” She pulled the shawl around herself more tightly still, now approaching the human smokers loitering outside the party.

Klaus stopped her with a hand on the small of her back. “Come upstairs - I have something to show you.”

Caroline glanced at him, but seeing no malicious intent in his features gave a quick nod. In truth, she was grateful for the excuse to avoid the mix of human scents which were causing a stir in her stomach even this far away. _God Caroline, get it together._

Instead, Klaus steered her through the front door and up the stairs, somehow avoiding the stares and whispering of gossiping townsfolk. They reached an empty landing and then followed his lead down a long corridor and into a side room.  
  
Stepping in, Caroline could still hear the faint music from downstairs. The room was all dark wood and gold finishes, with large sprawling canvases framed along the walls. “So.” Caroline hummed, taking in her surroundings. That delicious spiced leather scent was becoming all too familiar, and in this room it was _everywhere_. It was intoxicating and caused her hair to stand on end. “What did you wanna show me?”  
  
“One of my passions.” Klaus spoke softly, not meeting her eyes as he guided her over to the largest canvas. It was a classical piece, old-looking and portrayed a huge black horse galloping through a woodland scene. It was by both scale and beauty, breathtaking.  
  
“Wow.” She gasped. Caroline was no art geek, but her interest had been dulled by an upbringing in state schools where classical art wasn’t exactly cool. Still, she found herself wanting a closer look. “Impressive, I take it the curators at the Louvre aren’t on vervain?”  
  
Once again, Klaus chuckled next to her and let his hand fall away from her waist. His wolf growled at the loss of contact, but it was nothing too violent. After all, she was alone with him and his wolf could agree that that was a consolation. “Yeah well that’s their mistake.”  
  
Caroline smiled a little, playing with her bracelet. “And what about this?” She held it out for him. “Where did you steal this from?”  
  
He smirked at her acknowledgement, feeling his wolf’s elation. _Yes. Mine._ Klaus took the opportunity to run a finger along the sparkling gems as his eye bore into hers. “Well that’s a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful at you.”  
  
Caroline shook her head softly and looked away, rolling her eyes and immediately feeling a stab of guilt for it. Her gaze fell to the table in front of her, where scraps of parchment and flat-pressed papers were strewn in the messiest of displays. She let her fingers dance along the edge of them, all expertly done in different mediums. Down in the right hand corner of each came the same artists mark. “Wait a second, did you do these?”  
  
“Yeah.” Klaus murmured. “Actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice.” And then, “Have you been?”  
  
The blonde sighed. “I’ve never really been anywhere."  
  
“I’ll take you.” He said, turning to face her. “Wherever you want. Rome? Paris?” His heart fluttered at the smile which broke out on her face, wolf getting rowdy at the thought of them together for weeks and months. “Tokyo?”  
  
She laughed a little, rolling her eyes again but this time in jest. “Wow. It must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want.”  
  
Klaus grinned and shifted some of his art to make neater piles. “Not everything.” He replied as he caught her eye.  
  
Caroline paused, before his movements spurred a wave of his scent to drown her. Instantly her throat burned, vicious and unwavering. But he was looking at her with questioning eyes already, and so she croaked out the question she’d been meaning to ask since she walked in. “Why did you save me?”  
  
“We’ve been over this. I fancy you.”  
  
“I don’t believe you.”  
  
“But you will.” He replied. The dimples on his cheeks tempted her as to touch, but instead Caroline just stood and tried to calm the fire in her throat.  
  
“You know you sound a lot like a serial killer.”  
  
“I am a serial killer.” Klaus laughed, stepping closer to her. He felt her discomfort along with… _pain?_  
  
“Don’t come any closer.” Caroline spoke through gritted teeth, because even with a few feet of space between them her fangs threatened to drop. Through thin skin she could smell the blood in his veins, and it was _unreal_.“So that’s it? You like playing with people before you kill them?”  
  
Still he took another step forwards. His wolf and his own consciousness urging him forwards. He could see it was affecting her in some way, but Klaus was in the habit to pushing things until they broke. He was sure of it now - she was definitely hurting. “I’m not playing with you.”  
  
“Yes you are!” Caroline almost shouted, stepping until her back hit the wall. “Can’t you just tear my heart out and get it over with?”  
  
“I don’t intend to kill you, Caroline.” Klaus shook his head, a little confused as to why she’d even think that was a possibility. “Besides, heart tearing is a bit messy for you.”  
  
No smile this time as the blonde was too busy trying not to breath. “Fine. So tell me, what could you possibly want with me? I can’t get you Elena, I can’t be a hybrid, I can’t even bring Tyler back. I am useless to you.” By now he was only a foot or so away, and her throat was positively on fire. Caroline rubbed over her face with soft palms. “What do you want with me?”  
  
“Tyler has gone?” Klaus asked with a little too much interest. One of his hybrids _running away._ How interesting. An issue for the morning. “Oh, what a shame.” He spoke, sounding anything but remorseful.His wolf was close now, right up against his skin and positively begging him to give over.  
  
To placate the wolf or maybe just to push her buttons, Klaus placed both his hands on the wall behind her and boxed her in. “Well Caroline, I want to know you, take you to new places, maybe make you breakfast a few more times.” He smiled, but the blonde just turned away and refused to meet his eyes. "But if it makes you feel better, I give you my word that I will keep you out of this doppelgänger business.”  
  
“Seriously, stop.” Caroline spat, turning her head to the side but only being met with the delicious scent of his clothed wrist, the delicious memories of last night flooding back. She snapped her head back and stood up tall to meet his gaze. ”You can’t keep me out of it. You’ve tried to kill my friends. You literally killed Elena-”  
  
“It’s complicated, love.” He interrupted. “But that’s a bit of a falsehood. If I wanted any one of them dead, they would be. Last time I checked they were all enjoying the party downstairs.”  
  
“I just…” She struggled, breathing in nothing but him. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to get it together. Still, the hunger cut through. “I don’t get it.”  
  
“You have been treated very badly, Caroline. I’m not asking you to jump ship, or to forget about Tyler. All I’m asking is that you understand that I will not harm you.” Klaus spoke, taking his opportunity to admire her up close. The curve of her lips as they parted under his words, the blush on her cheek which hadn’t died down, even the lay of her eyelashes. He could feel her pain, and it did not sit well with him. “Do you understand that?” He whispered. The music from downstairs was winding down, still faint but far more relaxed now.

Klaus watched her, as she tightened her jaw but didn’t reply. His hands came down to rest on the sides of her face, thumbs brushing over cheekbones. “Caroline.” He murmured. Still, she resisted. Then a single vein on her face struck dark for just a second. It didn’t go unnoticed. “You are hungry.”   
  
She whined, gripping into both his wrists and nodding. “Nothing will stop it.” Caroline growled, throat raw. “I don’t know what is happening to me.”  
  
He tilted her head back as she went pliant in his arms, looking over her as the logic ticked through his mind at a mile a minute. He had a witch on speed-dial, but she was always a last resort. “You’ve eaten today. More than once.” Caroline whined a _yes_. She’d kept it down, too. And resisted all the humans downstairs. And even now, she made no effort to get to them. Klaus stumbled on a rough theory. “What are you hungry for, Caroline?”  
  
But Caroline shook her head, pulling away from his touch feebly while gripping firmer still on his wrists.  
  
Klaus grinned wide, wolf sharing his glee as they stepped closer until his front pressed up against hers. “It’s me, isn’t it? It’s hybrid blood, love. Once you’ve had lobster, it’s hard to go back to sardines.”  
  
She chortled, opening her eyes but starting determinedly at the ground. “That’s an awful analogy.”  
  
“You’re hungry, Caroline.”  
  
“It won’t go away.” She whispered, an almost iron grip on his wrists, keeping them as close to her nose as possible. Even his touch helped a little, cooling the skin underneath his fingertips.  
  
“So ask.” Klaus husked.  
  
Caroline tried to laugh, but the stab in her throat quickly shut her up. “Ask if I can eat you?"  
  
“It doesn’t have to be me.” Klaus said, though every fibre of his being said otherwise. “I don’t know, maybe any hybrid would do. I’ll find you a different one to sample, if you like."  
  
The blonde shook her head, eyes shining as they met his. “I can’t only drink hybrids for the rest of my life.”  
  
“No.” Klaus agreed. He didn’t know how to fix it, but that was a question for his witch. In the moment, he’d do just about anything to stop her - their - pain. “But when you have one who’ll willingly accept your bite you shouldn’t deny yourself.”  
  
Silently, Klaus pulled her out of the corner until the back of his thighs hit the table. Caroline stepped between them, gleaming eyes never leaving his. The pain in her throat was a killer now, and she doubted she could speak if she tried. Instead she let him lead her, trusting him wordlessly to fix it.  
  
Klaus leaned up against the table until he was at her eye level, stroking his thumbs through the tears which spilled from them. “Come on. love.” He murmured. “Show me your monster.” Caroline resisted for just a moment, before letting her fangs drop. As Klaus ran his fingers over the dark veins under her eyes, she felt every ounce of restraint she had melt away against his skin.

“There she is." He whispered. “She’s beautiful.” Klaus ran a hand to the back of her head, pulling her in with ease and setting her head against his neck. 

Caroline let her hands curve under his jacket,  running around his sides as she inhaled strongly at his jugular. Her lips ghosted over his skin teasingly but before he could even get a word out, she bit.   


* * *

By the time Caroline released her jaw, she was breathing just as heavily as he was. Her throat felt completely normal but she found it difficult to convince her feet to step out of his space. And so she watched as her bite wound knit itself together in record time, smoothing over until all that was left was clear, unblemished skin.   
  
She pushed away slowly, testing how the power which flooded through her veins felt before directing her focus on his unmoving body.  
  
Klaus’ eyes were squeezed shut, jaw tight and fingers digging in to the table under his grip so hard that the wood was splintering.  
  
“Are you okay?” Caroline murmured, stepping back a little further.  
  
For a minute, neither of them moved, the faint string music interrupting as it trailed from downstairs. Then Klaus slackened his grip and opened his eyes. There were dark, far darker than Caroline was used to seeing, but with a distinctive golden glow. “I’m fine, love.” He grumbled, looking anything but as he stood and moved around her. “It’s getting late, I’ll drive you home.”  


* * *

  
The drive was silent. Caroline had tried to look for Elena to say goodbye, but the brunette was no where to be found. She’d dropped her a text before following Klaus to the 4x4.  
  
It wasn’t until he had pulled up outside her house that he spoke. “Thank you for coming with me tonight.”  
  
Caroline sighed, glaring at the well-lit porch and inviting front door. Still he smelt delicious to her - far better than any human had ever smelled - but now she felt satiated and full. “What is happening to me?”  
  
“I don’t know, love. You're the first vampire to ever drink hybrid blood.” Klaus watched as her bottom lip trembled while she avoided his gaze. The wolf in him wanted to touch and soothe, but his consciousness pressed it down once more. It had had more than enough control tonight. ”Don’t worry, Caroline. I give you my word that I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
  
Softly, tiredly, she nodded. “What if you’re all I can eat?” She whined, half joking but the tremble of her lip gave away her fear. It wouldn’t be so bad in her mind - his blood was on another level - but what if she couldn’t feed from him? What if he didn’t let her? The memory of the intense bloodlust from just an hour ago made her wince.  
  
“I won’t be. I’ll fix it. Just give me time.” Klaus spoke measuredly, shutting off the engine. “Call me if you need me. The eight missed calls would imply that you found your way to my number.”  
  
Without looking, Caroline could hear the tiny smile in his voice. “It was five… Thank you for-“ _the pampering, the dress, the diamonds, the blood, saving my life._ She settled on “everything.”  
  
In a flash, Klaus had made his way to her side of the car and opened the door, offering a hand down from the high vehicle. Caroline took it, given that her opposition to touching him fell away the minute she sunk her teeth in his neck.  
  
Silently they walked up to the porch, stopping just before the front door.  
  
“I have something for you.” Klaus spoke softly, leaving a fair few feet between them.  
  
The blonde shook her head, turning the key in the lock as she murmured back, “You’ve already given me a gift. More than one, actually.”  
  
“Well I aim to exceed expectations.”  
  
With the door open, Caroline turned back and took the object from his hands. It was a small, green-tinted glass bottle, without a label and _very_ ‘Alice in Wonderland.' “What is this?”  
  
“My blood.” He said bluntly. Clasping his hands behind his back. “I’m going out of town for a few days and I’d like to know that you won’t die a slow and painful death in my absence. Just in case.”  
  
Caroline smiled softly at that, a little taken aback but smart enough to hide it. _Interesting_. “What if I need to eat?”  
  
“You have my number. I won’t be far - and this will take the edge off until I’m back. I have a feeling it won’t be as bad when I'm away though.” It was a theory, but from watching her tonight he thought it a sound one. One which would be tested, regardless.  
  
“Thank you.” The blonde said, before turning and walking through the front door.  
  
“Be safe, Caroline.” She heard him say but when she turned around he was gone.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please do leave a comment if you are so inclined. Thank you! x


	4. In which Klaus visits a witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witchy visits and more bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for any typos/tense changes. English is not my first language and I haven't spent as much time proofing this chapter as I have the others.

“I have questions. But before I ask them, I will make you a deal. You answer my questions, and I leave you alive.” Klaus browsed the liquor cabinet with a casual nonchalance.   
  
The empty bar was dim as the low light of a Sunday evening washed through fogged windows. “I will not be threatened.” Her voice cut through the air, haughty and more demanding than she had reason to be. “You seem to have forgotten how to bargain, Niklaus."  
  
Klaus turned sharply. She hadn’t moved from where she’d been sitting when he’d entered. In fact, she hadn’t even turned around as the locked door had swung open. Perhaps he’d visited too often and become too familiar with the old witch. “Gloria.” He sighed, but the silence that filled the space told him all he needed to know. “What do you want?”  
  
Gloria’s nails rapped against the table she sat at. “What are your questions? Information has a price, and I can only give you a fair one if I know what you’re asking for.”  
  
“They’re on mating. Werewolf, mostly.”

Suddenly Gloria was on her feet, a sharp intake of breath had filled her lungs as her eyes caught his for the first time.   
  
“If you enjoy having a fully functioning jaw, I’d suggest you keep your remarks to a minimum.” Klaus snapped back, digging his nails into the wooden bar and leaving deep grooves behind.  
  
“Interesting.” Gloria hummed, slowly lowering herself back into a seat at his reaction. She could hardly contain a knowing smirk. “My price is a favour. There may come a time when I need a hybrid on my side.”  
  
Klaus grabbed a bottle before taking a few steps over to sit opposite her. “Very well.”  
  
“What do you need to know?” She said plainly.   
  
Klaus sighed and tightened his jaw as he glanced around the room.   
  
“We are alone. No one can hear. You have my word.” She encouraged. 

Klaus knew as much - the herbs burning on the table, the strong scent of bay, the looming haze of her spells catching the corners of the bar all told him so. “Hypothetical situation. One of my hybrids has been marked by a vampire.”   
  
Gloria’s eyes did not leave his, and she gave nothing away. Her heart beat at the same rate, her breathing didn’t falter. Klaus continued, “He has not marked her back. The vampire is experiencing intense bloo-”  
  
“-She craves you.” Gloria interrupted as she reached her fingertips out to play with the flame of the candle in front of her. “The way a human mate would crave your presence or touch or scent-”  
  
“-she craves  _my hybrid_.” Klaus assured.  
  
Gloria paused in her actions, setting a hand down on the table. “You never could lie to me, Niklaus. Don’t start now.”  
  
Klaus said nothing and instead reached for the bottle, pouring a heavy measure into a glass.   
  
With her suspicions all but confirmed, Gloria continued. “The vampire craves all of those things, but craves your blood above all. What better way to ensure a fulfilled mating mark?”   
  
Sipping from the glass, Klaus sat back in his seat, feigning relaxation. “My question is how do _they_ stop the bloodlust?”  
  
“The same way any werewolf stops the mating craving. Why are you here? There is nothing I can tell you that you do not already know. I know you have studied this, Niklaus.”  
  
“Humour me.”  
  
Gloria broke eye contact. “Fine. Bite her. Or kill her.”  
  
Klaus hummed in agreement, though his wolf rumbled at the idea of hurting her. “Hmm. And if _my hybrid_ were to separate himself from the situation?"  
  
“The longer the mating goes unfulfilled, the stronger the symptoms.”  
  
“List them.”  
  
“I imagine they’ll present differently for a vampire-hybrid mating. But traditionally mutual yearning, yielding, shared emotions, rut, madness, death.”  
  
“Pain.” He summarised.   
  
“ _Pain_.” She agreed. “For both. An unfulfilled mating does not end well for anyone. You’ve seen it yourself if I am not mistaken."  
  
Indeed he had, toying with werewolf matings and dabbling in experimentation more than once over the centuries, he’d tested just how much pain a mate could withstand until the other went mad.

Like a shadow in his head, he could feel Caroline. She’d been a stable but growing presence that he’d experienced since he’d gained the bite mark on his wrist. He felt her - probably ten times a day now - in the looming, faint and foreign emotions in his mind. It was the only reason he’d managed to continue driving across state lines, feeling her content and happy even in his absence.

Klaus clicked his teeth together. “How long do we have?” He muttered, as he downed the last of his scotch and set the glass back on the table.   
  
“Mating is not set magic, I cannot predict the ways fate will push you together.” Gloria shook her head before she stood up and headed back behind the bar. “I cannot tell give you all the answers you seek, Niklaus. You are the first of your kind and thus there is no precedent for this kind of mating. I would suggest that you do not try and overcome this magic. They say the pain of an unfulfilled mating is quite unbearable.”

Klaus stood too. “Tell me how long I have.” 

“For an educated guess I’d need the girl, too.”  
  
He smirked then. “See, I know that exposing an easily killed mate would be a rather bad idea.”   
  
Gloria hummed, offering the echo of a smile. “Then I suppose you’ll find out. In time.”  
  
Klaus nodded, before he began to walk towards the door of the bar. As he gripped the handle, he called back to her. “I have one more question, a piece of homework as it were.” Gloria’s eyes met his, a slim eyebrow raised. “I need you to find a way to make her immortal.” And with that, he was gone.   


 

* * *

 

It was a quarter to eleven by the time Klaus stepped back into his New Orleans bedroom. The party was only just beginning and music and cheers echoed up from the streets outside. It stirred something in him, some kind of nostalgia sitting deep in his stomach. His wolf was loud now, restless and constantly disturbing his otherwise calm facade. While it refused to be understood, the wolf let its presence be known in the uncomfortable buzz under his skin.   
  
As the door slid shut behind him, he moved quietly to sit on his bed and reached a hand under the pillow to withdraw the thin piece of material beneath. Bringing Caroline’s stolen t-shirt to his face, Klaus inhaled its scent and finally felt his skin settle. 

It took five deep, growling breaths of her in his lungs before his phone shattered the new found peace. He answered immediately, catching it mid-ring. 

“Hello, love.” He growled, far huskier than he had intended but with the scent of her in his lungs he couldn’t find time to care.  
  
Caroline seemed startled by his punctuality. “Klaus.”   
  
Klaus could hear nothing but her voice, no background noise, no music, no breathing. Just her, _alone_. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He crooned, lying back on his bed and pulling her t-shirt to lay on his chest.  
  
“You’ve given me a shadow. I’d like rid of her.” Caroline spoke carefully, and Klaus wondered just how many times she’d practiced this conversation in her head.   
  
“How observant of you. I was hoping it’d take a little longer for her to catch your attention.” He should have known, Caroline was smart. Of course he’d have a smart mate.   
  
Caroline chortled, “She’s crouching in a bush outside of my house.”  
  
“Well, don’t be rude. Invite her in - I think you’d get on rather well.” They would too, he’d been exceptionally picky in deciding which hybrid would be her bodyguard.   
  
“She is not coming into my house.” Caroline snapped. “You’re going to tell her to leave me alone.”  
  
He couldn’t help the smile which crept into his voice. “And why would I do that?”  
  
“You know you’re being like, really creepy?"  
  
It was his time to chortle, “She’ll only be with you until I’m home, love.”  
  
Caroline was silent for a few seconds, before sighing. “And when will that be, exactly?”  
  
A low tug in his chest alerted him that his wolf might not be content after all. He pulled her t-shirt up to his nose once more and took a breath. “Soon.” He breathed. “Miss me?”  
  
“What did the witch tell you?” She dodged.   
  
“Not nearly enough. How are you?” He asked, gazing out of the wide window at the lights of the city below.   
  
“Stop dodging my questions.” Caroline said bluntly.   
  
“Stop dodging mine.” He rebutted. He was curious, he hadn’t felt her in his head for at least a few hours.   
  
“I’m fine.” She sighed quietly.“I feel okay.” And then a few seconds of silence later, “It’s not pleasant.”  
  
“How bad?” Klaus sat up, brow furrowing at the ongoing tug in his chest. Once again he took a breath of her scent, but still the tug persisted.   
  
“A three, maybe. Worse right now.” She said. The _worse now that I can hear your voice_ went unsaid, but Klaus could feel it tighten his chest all the while.   
  
“Drink the vial.” He breathed, wondering just what it’d take to bring his wolf under control. Would it be safe to let it out here, thousands of miles away from her? Or would it run straight for her? Would he even try to stop it? “Then drink your shadow.”  
  
Caroline gasped. “I’m not touching her, Klaus! Now, your turn. Tell me about the witchy things?”  
  
_Witchy things._ A smile broke onto his face once more. “She’ll look into it.” He said finally.   
  
“That’s it?”  
  
“That’s it.” 

“Are you lying?”

“No.” _Not technically a lie - just withholding information_ he reasoned.   
  
Down the phone, he could hear her sigh as fabric shifted. Was she in bed, or lying on her sheets like he was? Klaus could hardly stop his thoughts spiralling, picturing her alone in her room, listening to his voice. 

“Your witch is worse than mine.” Her voice cut his thoughts short. A few seconds of silence passed, before “when are you coming home?”  
  
“Tomorrow.” He decided.   
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay.” Klaus repeated, taking another breath of her, before pushing off the bed and heading towards the door. After all, his work in New Orleans was done. The sooner he was on the road, the better.   
  
“Well… goodnight.” Caroline spoke quietly.  
  
“Goodnight, love.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Klaus had hardly stepped over the threshold when she pounced. He caught under her thighs, wrapping them around his waist as her fangs sank deep into his neck. Klaus managed to kick the door shut and press her back to the hallway wall before the rumbling growl escaped his lips, tearing through the house and the woods beyond. It was lucky that she lived in such a secluded spot, but he couldn’t find the time to be thankful when her teeth felt so good in her neck.   
  
He held her there for a good few minutes, his own forehead pressed into the wall too as his wild growls sounded with every exhale. The scent of her was everywhere, sweet and all-consuming. His eyes squeezed shut as her limbs tightened around him, pressing chest to chest while his palms held the bare skin of her thighs. 

The wound in his neck didn’t even sting as she sucked, tongued over the broken skin and drank messily. Indeed, Klaus couldn’t even think about how good it felt to have her like this, desperate and moaning under his fingertips. Instead, his mind was solely focused on reigning in the wolf coaxing him to _bite_. His own fangs pressed against his gums, but his jaw clamped shut in a feeble attempt to stop what seemed like the inevitable. 

Then, just as quickly as she had appeared, Caroline was gone with only a door slam as proof of her presence. With her scent dissipating, Klaus found himself stumbling in her direction. 

He opened the door to her bedroom in a daze and was hit by the intensity of it once again. It took a second to hone in on her, slumped at the end of her bed with her head in her hands.   
  
“Caroline.” Klaus murmured her name like a prayer, absentmindedly wiping away the wetness at his neck with his hand. Steaks of red covered his fingers, leftover residue from where his wound was already beginning to heal.   
  
“Don’t.” Caroline hissed, voice thick. She didn’t move, but the deep sinking feeling which washed over him was sign enough of her feelings..

Klaus closed the door before stepping over to crouch in front of her. “Don’t be upset love.”  


“What have you done to me?!” She hissed, fingers pulling at her hair while her eyes remained squeezed shut. Her throat was on fire, and even shaping words _hurt_. She was quiet for a few seconds, before offering a whispered “I’m sorry, that’s rude-“  
  
“-It’s fine, love. You’re hungry.” Klaus cut in, wrapping his clean hand around her wrist. The morning sunshine was streaming in through her bedroom window, shining off the blonde in her hair.   
  
Caroline almost smiled, letting him pull her wrist down and finally meeting his eyes. The corners of her mouth were still marked with his blood, but her face showed no sign of her monster underneath. Her hands fell to her knees as her hair fell in front of her face. “I was fine until you showed up."  
  
“I know.” Klaus murmured. He could feel the pain, secondhand and not his own. Tempting fate, Klaus let his blood smeared hand reach for her face. He moved slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away before his fingers touched at the blood around her mouth. For a second, neither moved. Then, with a stuttering exhale, Caroline turned her head and licked at his thumb.   
  
Klaus shifted closer slowly, like a hunter approaching a wild animal. He pressed his thumb onto her tongue, letting her wrap her lips around it as her eyes fluttered shut. Caroline sucked gently, hands shifting to wrap around Klaus’ wrist. Only a thin henley sat between her skin and the mating mark she left. Klaus wondered if she could feel the electricity he did.  
  
Caroline’s brow furrowed, breaking his focus on the tingling in his wrist and the roaring wolf underneath his skin. “Klaus?” She whimpered, tightening her grip on his wrist and licking at the smears on his hand. “What is happening to me? Why can’t I stop-”  
  
“-Eating me?” He finished gruffly.  
  
Caroline pushed his clean hand away when she was done, leaning back and trying to put some distance between them. “Why is it so strong? The bloodlust.”   
  
As the flames of arousal died down, the sinking feeling returned to Klaus. She was… _upset?_ “Phrase it however best pleases you, Caroline.” Klaus muttered, standing up to his full height to tower over her. “You are the first vampire to ever taste a hybrid. There is no precedent here.”

Her wild eyes met his, pleading. The burning in her throat was hardly contained, ripping through her whole body and setting her skin on fire. “Klaus, please. I can’t stop myself, it hurts so bad.”  
  
Klaus hated this, hated the secondhand emotions he was feeling, so separate and foreign to his own. The itch in his own throat was irrelevant next to the pain she felt. “I will find a way to fix it, love. Now, drink.” He spoke gently, sitting down next to her.   
  
“I hate this.” She echoed his thoughts, once again putting her head in her hands.   
  
Klaus watched the sun dance through her blonde hair for a second, before gently laying a hand on her shoulder. “Drink, Caroline. While the witch is working you will drink from me when you need to.”  
  
Caroline didn’t move an inch, but he could feel her unease. “In exchange for?” She whispered accusingly.   
  
“Nothing.”  
  
It was then that she sat up and turned to face him, eyes wide and questioning. “You don’t do things for nothing.”  
  
“No, I don’t.” He agreed.   
  
“So I don’t have to go on a date with you?”  
  
Klaus chuckled, reaching for her. “Would you agree if I asked?” He smirked.   
  
He never got a reply. The second his hand touched her hair, Caroline pounced, pushing his shoulders until his back hit the bed. Her thighs bracketed his hips, and Klaus caught just a glimpse of the veins on her face before she buried her head into his neck.   
  
With a deep exhale as her fangs re-pierced his skin, Klaus wrapped both arms around her back. “Drink, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like absolutely no excuse. I just had a free day and thought we'd continue on the slowest of slow burns. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
